


my pace, your face

by brdfrdzen



Series: Binsung Bros [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, changbin is confusion, flirting confusion, horrible attempts at flirting, jisung cannot flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: jisung tries to flirt with his big-time c(R)ush.





	my pace, your face

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeeeee woooooooooo weeeeeeeeeeeeee woooooooooooooooo binsung alert!!!! this might be one of the shortest things i've ever written but it's very! very!! important!!!! stop sleepin on binsung Bros!!!
> 
> this whole series is just binsung bein,,,,Bros. literally. just bein Bros. they call each other Bro and do very Bro things. issa lovely Bro time.
> 
> first, this series is dedicated to the binsung bitches club!! y'all know who y'all are :D second, this series is dedicated to mah loveleh ree whom i know lubs binsung too. <3 i'm glad to have such binsung lovin pplz in my life. :"D

Jisung watches Changbin tie his shoes with fondness. His brain is a complete jumbled mess just from looking at the boy in front of him. “Bro, you...have a face.”

The said boy tying his shoelaces snorts. “Yes, bro. Yes, I do,” he replies.

Jisung blushes out of embarrassment and shakes his head. “Nice face! I mean you have a nice face, bro!” He exclaims, almost dropping the books he’s holding for Changbin.

Changbin looks up at Jisung with a look of confusion as he begins tying his other shoe. “Thanks, bro, I think,” he says blinking up at the younger boy.

Jisung lifts up the textbooks in his hands to cover his flushed face with. “Please accept my attempts at flirting, bro. I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admits. He hears the older boy laugh. Suddenly the books protecting his embarrassed expression are removed from his hands and he’s face-to-face with Changbin, who’s giving him a sweet smile. His heart begins pounding as they look into each other's eyes.

“Attempts accepted, bro,” Changbin replies. He then leans in, kisses Jisung on the cheek, and turns around to walk away.

Jisung stands in his position with wide eyes and a wide mouth, stunned, while watching Changbin’s retreating figure. “Bro, did he- he just- he- _bro_.” He touches his cheek and feels his ears begin to grow hot.

“Oh, my God, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> heh. Bros. lol. i have too many series goin on at once now. oml.
> 
> check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/profile) to hmu on sending prompts or just to spazz about skz or binsung or any skz ship in general :D  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PLS TELL ME Y'ALL CAUGHT THE JOKE IN THE SUMMARY OH MY GOd


End file.
